


Curly fries are my only friend

by Julietdeshipper



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt, French Fries, M/M, bros before hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julietdeshipper/pseuds/Julietdeshipper
Summary: Stiles was pissed, hungry, cold, and horny. Not the best combination





	Curly fries are my only friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first time posting my work on here and I'm really hoping you like it. Comment are definitely welcomed and appreciated.

Stiles was pissed, hungry, cold, and horny. Not the best combination. He had just gotten into a huge fight with his best friend Scott about always choosing his girlfriend over him. Seriously did she have to come over every night? Tired of Scott's worn out excuses stiles had stormed out of there shared apartment. Unfortunately for him it was raining and he had not noticed until he had gotten outside. But there was no way in hell he was going back. So stiles had decided to go to his favorite bar to get shit faced drunk. What better way to deal with the inevitable fact that he was losing the most important person to him next to his father. Besides they had phenomenal curly fries. Once inside the bar stiles pulled of his soaked sweatshirt and, picking a seat, ordered a rum. With the first sip stiles automatically felt better. What can he say? Liquor calmed him. Chewing on a curly fry, which we're fucking amazing, he scanned the bar for any potential hook ups. As he had mentioned earlier he was horny and fucking some random stranger that he met at a dingy bar was the second best way to blow of some steam. At least it was a far as stiles was concerned. He almost choked on his fry as he locked eyes with a man who had the clearest green eyes he had ever seen. This guy was gorgeous like almost painful to look at gorgeous. And he was staring right back at stiles with no shame. Once it became clear that stiles wasn't going to look away any time soon the man smirked and motioned for stiles to come over to his table. And who was stiles to say no. Once in front of him the man gave stiles a slow once over and grinned. "Hi." Stiles nearly fainted. The man voice was deep and rough just how stiles liked it. "H hey I'm stiles." Stiles introdeced himself. "Derek" was the man's simple reply. "Would you be interested in getting out of here Derek?" The man grinned again. "Yes. Yes I would." Stiles grinned back his night had just gotten much much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys here it is. It's just a little something I thought of and it's a little rough around the edges but I'm happy with how it came out. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes there may be but I'm hoping you guys don't hold it against me. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this is and like I said any comments from you guys would be just amazing. Well till next time!


End file.
